Budka v lese
by lilithnija
Summary: Helena je dívka, která to nemá v životě lehké. Nikam nezapadá. A jediná osoba, se kterou si kdy rozuměla, jí opustila. Teď je Heleně 22 a znovu se potkává s tou osobou. Jak to bude pokračovat, záleží jen na jejím rozhodnutí. Psát stručný popis, je těžší než jsem si myslela. Za každý komentář budu vděčná. Rating mám na T jen pro jistotu.
1. Budka v lese

Nenechejte se ošálit mým vzhledem, možná vypadám jako normální člověk, ale opak je pravdou. Vůbec nejsem člověk a popravdě ani nevím, co jsem. Kdybych byla normální člověk, neměla bych všechny ty vzpomínky, jako například vzpomínky z dělohy. Ano právě jsem řekla, že si pamatuju dobu, kdy jsem byla v děloze mojí "matky". Ale osoba, která mě porodila, nebyla moje matka. To jsem se dověděla po šesti letech. Bylo to pro mě srdcervoucí, ale přešla jsem to jako všechno ostatní.

Moji rodiče byli dobří přátelé s mužem, který si říkal Doktor. Nic víc, nic míň, jen Doktor. I na něj mám mnoho vzpomínek už od narození. On mi vždy rozuměl. On byl jediný, kdo na mě jen tak nežvatlal a mluvil přímo, odpovídal mi na mé otázky. Ale pak jsem ho vídala stále míň a míň a pak, když se neukázal na mé páté narozeniny, což mi slíbil, tak jsem ho už neviděla. A to mi sliboval, že tu bude vždy u mě, když ho budu potřebovat.  
Nebyl tam pro mě, když jsem se v šesti dověděla o mých rodičích. Nebyl tam, když mi v osmi doktoři řekli, že bych popravdě měla být mrtvá, protože moje tělo nefunguje vůbec, tak jak by mělo. Nebyl tam, když jsem se v jedenácti pokusila o sebevraždu. Nebyl tam, když jsem v patnácti utekla z domu a do dneška jsem se nevrátila a ani jsem nedala nikomu vědět, jestli jsem v pořádku, a kde vlastně jsem. Doktor byl jediná osoba, které jsem důvěřovala, když mi ukázal opak, přestala jsem věřit všem.

Bylo pozdní odpoledne jednoho zataženého listopadového dne. Seděla jsem v malé garsonce, kterou jsem si pronajala z peněz, které jsem si vydělala, s dortíkem se svíčkou na stole přede mnou. _  
_

 _'Všechno nejlepší k dvaadvacátým narozeninám.'_ Zamumlala jsem si sama pro sebe a s přáním jsem sfoukla modrou dortovou svíčku. Ta hned zhasla, sundala jsem ji a chystala se sníst dortík, ale v tom se přes mě přehnal pocit strašné nechuti a deprese. Nevydržela jsem to, zvedla jsem se a dortík vyhodila do koše. Přesně takové přívaly pocitů mě sužovaly už od mých sedmi let. Nikdy jsem o nich nikomu neřekla, v podstatě jsem nikomu nic neříkala. V posledních pár letech jsem na to měla dobrý lék. Dlouhou procházku parkem. A to jsem se chystala udělat i teď.

Podzim se už pomalu prolínal se zimou. Ještě nesněžilo, ale zima byla veliká a tma už byla velice brzy. Digitální budík na nočním stolku ukazoval devatenáct čtyřicet. Vlezla jsem do tenisek a zachumlala se do hřejivého kabátu. Z kapsy jsem si vyndala mobil a sluchátka a začala jsem poslouchat mojí oblíbenou hudbu. Z botníku vedle dveří jsem si vzala klíče od bytu a vyšla jsem. Směr park.

Se vstupem do parku jsem začala poslouchat písničky, které mi připomínaly Doktora. A aniž bych si to uvědomovala po několika minutách, jsem šla přímo do lesa. Uvědomila jsem to, až když jsem narazila do divného kmene přesně ve chvíli ticha, kdy se mi měnily písničky. Ten kmen byl až příliš hladký na to aby to byl kmen normálního stromu.

Když jsem se konečně soustředila na to do čeho jsem to vlastně vrazila, nevěřila jsem svým očím, přede mnou stála TARDIS. Na mobilu jsem si zapnula baterku, abych lépe viděla a nespletla jsem se, když jsem si posvítila na dřevěnou budku přede mnou ihned jsem poznala teď už trochu vybledlý odstín modré. Při doteku jsem na chvíli jakoby zaslechla slabý mručivý zvuk, trochu jako zvuk TARDIS, když se snažila komunikovat.

Při podrobnějším prozkoumání jsem si všimla, že celá TARDIS obrostla mechem a všelijakými popínavými rostlinami. Netrvalo mi dlouho, než jsem našla dveře. S elánem a nadějí jsem se opřela do dveří, ale ty se ani nehnuly.

 _'No tak TARDIS, prosím nech mě ti pomoct'_ , zašeptala jsem s čelem opřeným o dveře. V následující vteřině jsem slyšela tiché cvaknutí a já málem letěla dveřmi na podlahu TARDIS, obličejem napřed. Ale v poslední chvíli jsem se zachytila za rám dveří a tím tak zastavila bolestivý pád.

V minulosti jsem měla několik příležitostí podívat se do TARDIS, ale teď bylo vše špatně. Jak jsem tam tak stála, před dokořán otevřenými dveřmi, uvědomovala jsem si jaká je v interiéru TARDIS tma. Takhle jsem si to nepamatovala, nikdy to nebylo takhle. V TARDIS bylo vždy světlo.

S hlubokým nádechem jsem se odhodlala vejít do dveří. Jen co moje noha dopadla na podlahu TARDIS, několik nejbližší světel začalo s chaotickým blikáním slabě fungovat. Když už jsem viděla trochu lépe, vůbec jsem to tam nepoznávala. Respektive interiér byl úplně stejný, jako si ho pamatuju z dětství, ale nepamatuju si, že by tu někdy bylo jen zrnko prachu. TARDIS se vždy o vše postarala a její interiér byl vždy perfektně čistý, ale tentokrát, to tak nebylo. Na všech plochách, jak na zemi, tak i na řídícím panelu tkvěla tlustá vrstva usazeného prachu.

Pochmurná atmosféra se rozlévala všude okolo mě. Svými prsty jsem přejela po zaprášeném sloupu čímž jsem uvolnila usazený prach, který se teď snášel pomalu k zemi a vlastně úplně všude okolo mě. Co se stalo v následujících vteřinách nedokážu pořádně popsat. Na podlaze za řídícím panelem jsem si všimla spící osoby, kterou jsem následovně identifikovala jako Doktora. Ale co se stalo pak mi stále nejde do hlavy. Závan větru z otevřených dveří rozvířil prach, který se mi dostal, až k nosu čímž mě přiměl k hlasitému pšíknutí.


	2. John

Děkuji všem, kdo si přečetli první kapitolu a rozhodli se, že tato povídka stojí za to číst dál.  
Tak tady je druhá kapitola, mojí povídky s pracovním názvem "Budka v lese", je velice možné, že ten název ještě změním.

Nové kapitoly budou vycházet každý týden ve středu.

* * *

Po následném otevření mých očí jsem s hrůzou zjistila, že se už nenacházím v TARDIS, ale na místo toho, na tmavém podivně mrazivém místě. Prosté rozhlédnutí okolo sebe mi na označení polohy nestačilo, tak jsem se rozhodla, že se musím pohnout z místa, což bylo ze začátku docela problém. Moje nohy se zdály být nefunkční. Udržely mě a tak jsem mohla stát, ale když jsem se chtěla pohnout ani jedna noha neodpovídala.

„Halo? Je tady někdo?." Pokusila jsem se o komunikaci s neznámým prostorem a doufala, že mi někdo odpoví. První čeho jsem si všimla, bylo to, že tu nebyla žádná ozvěna. 'Tak tohle by jednoho poslalo do blázince.' Pomyslela jsem si, přičemž jsme zavřela oči a vší silou své mysli jsem si začala představovat interiér TARDIS a modlila se, abych byla tam a ne tady. Závan teplého vzduchu se mi prodral mezi vlasy a já otevřela oči. Stále jsem nebyla v TARDIS, ale místo, ve kterém jsem se ocitla, vypadal jako stará opuštěná stodola. Neměla jsem z toho místa vůbec dobrý pocit. Po zádech mi z neznámého důvodu přeběhl mráz a můj žaludek udělal v mém těle několik kotrmelců. Na tomhle místě jsem neměla v úmyslu zůstat. Znovu jsem pevně zavřela oči a znovu se pokusila si vybavit každý detail interiéru TARDIS.

„A ty budeš kdo?" Uslyšela jsem za sebou hluboký mužsky hlas. S úskokem jsem se otočila k neznámé osobě. Přímo přede mnou stál muž, podle obličeje jsem ho tipovala tak na čtyřicátníka. Probodával mě svýma tmavě modrýma očima. Nejspíš čekal, až mu odpovím, ale na to jsem se ještě nějakou dobu neměla. „Já čekám." Připomenul se, když už to vypadalo, že opravdu neodpovím a pak pokračoval trochu klidnějším hlasem. „Tak to zkusím jinak. Ahoj, já jsem John a ty jsi?"

Po další chvíli trapného mlčení se mi konečně dostávalo slov a dlouho očekávaná odezva dorazila. „Já jsem Helena." Špitla jsem tak potichu, až jsem se bála, jestli to vůbec John slyšel.

Ale vypadalo to, že John měl o hodně lepší sluch, než jsem si myslela a vzápětí mi poměrně hlasitěji odpověděl. „Moc mě těší Heleno." Při těchto slovech mě chytil za ruku a energeticky mi jí potřásl. „No vidíš tak to přece jen nebolelo. A teď můžeme přejít k dalším otázkám. Proč jsi tady, a jak ses sem vlastně dostala?

„Někoho hledám." Řekla jsme o maličko hlasitěji, ale stále jen tak, že to slyšel jen John, kdyby tam stál ještě někdo tak by to určitě neslyšel. A než jsem stačila odpovědět i na jeho druhou otázku na, kterou popravdě nemám žádnou odpověď, protože nemám ani tušení, jak jsem se sem dostala, tak mi skočil velice neurvale do řeči.

„Tak ty mi říkáš, že tady někoho hledáš." Slabě jsme přitakala hlavou, aby bylo vidět, že to tak opravdu je. „A kdo je ten šťastlivec, koho hledáš? Někdo koho znáš? Koho si znala? Koho teprve poznáš? Muž či žena. Člověk nebo… Při tom se zarazil a upřeně se mi zahleděl do očí. Jako by se mi v tu chvíli snažil číst myšlenky. A pak pokračoval hlubším hlasem než před tím, což mě překvapilo natolik, že jsem o několik kroku ustoupila, ale o tolik kroku o kolik jsem popošla vzad dál od Johna tak o tolik John popošel vpřed mým směrem. "Nebo snad mimozemšťan?"

'Jak to ví?' Pomyslela jsem si a úlekem jsem na chvíli zapomněla jak dýchat.

„Takže mimozemšťan a má TEN mimozemšťan jméno?" Při slově ten se jeho hlas trochu změnil a tak to slovo vyznělo úplně jinak. Tím tak vyznělo jako srdce cele té otázky.

Už už jsem se chystala odpovědět, když mi znovu skočil do řeči.

„Takže je to muž." ‚Ještě jsem nic neřekla a on ví vše… Jak to dělá?' Vrtalo mi hlavou.

„Takže je to pravda, je to muž. Poprvé jsem jen hádal, ale výraz tvého obličeje mluví za vše."

'Sakra…' Zanadávala jsem si sama pro sebe. To je poprvé od Doktora, kdy mam s někým skoro plnohodnotnou konverzaci a ten druhý mi dokonce rozuměl. Se zdůrazněním na slovo skoro. V další chvíli ticha jsme se konečně měla čas porozhlédnout okolo sebe. V žádném případě jsem se nenacházela v TARDIS jak jsem se modlila, abych byla, ale místo toho jsem se nacházela na poušti a všude kam jsem mohla dohlédnout, byl jen písek a jen písek. Tuny a tuny písku.

„Takže?" Ozval se netrpělivě John. Já se na něj jen nechápavě podívala a netušila, co vlastně po mě v tu chvíli chce.

„Takže, co?" Vypadlo ze mě nedbale. Teď už normální hlasitostí.

„Svěříš se mi se jménem toho muže, kterého hledáš? Možná bych ti mohl nějakým způsobem pomoc." Při těchto slovech mě začal obcházet, a když jsem se za ním otočila, uviděla jsem ho sedět v křesle v řídící místnosti TARDIS. ‚Konečně jsem se dostala do TARDIS.' Zajásala jsem, když jsem dokonce tuto verzi řídící místnosti poznala. Tady jsem měla vzpomínky s Doktorem v kožené bundě se srandovně velkýma ušima. A taky několik vzpomínek s Doktorem v dlouhém hnědém kabátu, který měl značně víc vlasů než jeho předchozí verze.

„Vypadá to, že to tu znáš." Podotknul John uvelebený v křesle.

„Znám." Můj hlas už byl jistější a silnější. Známé prostředí mi dodávalo sílu a svým způsobem mě i uklidňovalo.

„Tak Heleno, řekni mi, proč hledáš Doktora?" Zarazila jsem se v polovině pohybu. Nikdy jsem neřekla nic o Doktorovi před Johnem a přes to věděl, že je to právě Doktor, koho hledám. „No tak, uklidni se, jsme v TARDIS a ty si mi sama potvrdila, že to tu znáš. To znamená, že si tu už někdy byla. Takže jsem znovu zkusil hádat a znovu jsem měl pravdu."

Trochu mě to uklidnilo, ale stejně jsem byla stále trochu nervózní, jako bych měla něco přímo před sebou, ale nevěděla jsem co to je. „Dobrá. Tak, když teď víš, koho hledám. Pomůžeš mi?"

„Pomůžu, ale nebude to zadarmo. Doktor je mnou uvězněn v noční můře. Doufám, že jsi seznámena s tím, že Doktor je Pán času a to znamená, že je více verzí Doktora."

„Ano, to já vím. Dokonce jsem dvě z nich potkala a já právě hledám tu druhou verzi. Když jsem byla v té zaprášené TARDIS tak jsem ho viděla na podlaze a pak se něco stalo. Něco co mě poslalo do tohohle světa." Pokusila jsem se mu v krátkosti vysvětlit situaci, ve které jsem byla, než jsem se ocitla v té prázdnotě.

„Propustím Doktora, když ho dokážeš rozeznat mezi šesti náhodně vybranými verzemi." Chvíli jsem nechápala, co tím vlastně myslí, ale pak jsem si řekla, že na to přijdu pak. „Až budeš připravená, řekni mi a já tě přenesu za prvním z nich. Můžeš se jich ptát na skoro cokoli. Nesmíš se jich zeptat, jaká verze jsou, protože to by pak bylo až příliš lehké, nemyslíš. Až s ním skončíš, stačí jen říct, ‚jsem připravena' a já tě přenesu za dalším."

„Jsem připravená." Moc jsem nad tím nepřemýšlela a hned jsem to ze sebe vychrlila. Jen abych to už měla za sebou.

„A ještě něco, neposuzuj knihu podle obalu, ale podle obsahu." Hned jak to dopověděl tak se John zvednul z křesla a přešel někam za mě. Když jsem se za ním ohlédla, už tam nebyl a interiér TARDIS také zmizel, tentokrát jsem byla v nějakém domě. Vypadalo, to jako vstupní hala drahé vily s honosným dvojitým schodištěm rámovaným bílým, nejspíše, mramorovým zábradlím.

„Kdo jsi a co tady děláš?" Ozvalo se pravděpodobně od hlavních dveří, které se nacházely za mnou a na, které jsem se ještě nepodívala. Ale teď už jsem měla důvod proč se tam podívat.

„Doktore?" Vyhrkla jsem ze sebe hned, jak se ohlédla.


	3. Rozhovory s Doktorem (1 část)

Třetí kapitolu jsem se rozhodla rozdělit na dvě části. V každé části bude Helena mluvit se třemi verzemi Doktora.

* * *

Jeho oči mi říkaly, že nemá ani ponětí kdo jsem. A když jsem se tak nad tím zamyslela, tak i kdyby to byl ten správný Doktor, kterého hledám, tak ani v té chvíli bych neměla jistotu, že by mě poznal. Naposledy, co mě viděl, jsem byla malé blonďaté dítě. Teď jsem skoro dospělá žena, která si jednou za přibližně tři měsíce barví vlasy na červeno. Nedivila bych se, ani kdyby si nevzpomněl na moje jméno. S tím co zažil, určitě potkal mnoho lepších lidí. A jejich jména si zapamatoval. Já jsem nebyla nic speciálního. Jen dítě, které několikrát navštívil.

"Vypadá, to, že mě znáš. Ale já neznám tebe, moje milá."

'Moje milá?' Šrotovalo mi chvíli v hlavě. ' Na to, že mě vůbec nezná, se chová až moc.' Zarazila jsem se v polovině myšlenky. 'Jak bych to řekla.'

Pronikavé odkašlání mě vytrhlo z hledání vhodného slova do mé myšlenky. 'Nesmím ztrácet čas.' Napomenula jsem.

"Doktore, měla bych na tebe několik otázek." Řekla jsem přesvědčivě.

"Poslouchám."

Po chvíli přemýšlení jsem přišla na jednu docela dobou otázku. "Někoho hledám, mohl by si mi pomoct?"

"To záleží na tom, koho hledáš."

"Je to Pán času jako ty, znám jeho jméno, ale nevím jak se s ním spojit. A když ty jsi taky Pán času…" V té chvíli jsem udělala delší pomlku.

"A ty si myslíš, že ho budu znát? Na Gallifrey je hodně Pánů času, jak si můžeš byt jistá, že ho najdu?"

A bylo to. Gallifrey pro něj existuje, tím pádem to nemůže být Doktor, kterého hledám. Dobře si pamatuju příběh, který mi vyprávěl o Velké časové válce, ve které zemřeli všichni Pánové času, a on zůstal sám.

"Děkuji za spolupráci." Poděkovala jsem Doktorovi. Bylo na něm vidět, že nechápal, co se tam teď vlastně stalo. ‚Jsem připravena.' Zašeptala jsem se zavřenýma očima. Popravdě to bylo lehčí, než jsem si myslela, Stačí, když každému položím stejnou otázku a budu se řídit podle toho, co mi odpoví.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Znáte ten pocit, když se na vás někdo kouká? Přesně takový pocit mám teď a popravdě se bojím vůbec otevřít oči. Ani přibližující kroky mě nepřesvědčily k jejich otevření. Když už mi to přišlo příliš dlouho. Odhodlala jsem se je pomalu otevřít a první co jsem viděla byly hnědé oči známého Doktora. Ale jak už John řekl, nebudu soudit knihu podle obalu.

"Ahoj, hledám Doktora." Začala jsem s velkou dávkou sebevědomí.

"Co když ti řeknu, že jsi ho našla." Řekl se lstivým úšklebkem.

"Doufala jsem, že by mi mohl pomoct někoho najít."

"Koho?"

"Jeden můj přítel je taky Pán času, tak jsem si myslela, jestli by si mu ode mě nepředal vzkaz." Pokusila jsem se o malou změnu.

"Na Gallifrey je mnoho Pánů času, Když mi řekneš jeho jméno, snad ho najdu."

Trefa. Tohle taky není on. "Když tak nad tím teď přemýšlím, už mu nic vzkázat nechci. Děkuji za spolupráci." 'Jestli to u všech půjdu takhle lehce, tak budu za chvíli hotová.' Pomyslela jsem si šťastně. Byla jsem pyšná na mou taktiku. "Jsem připravena." Řekla jsem polohlasně a tentokrát jsem se rozhodla nechat oči otevřené, čehož jsem vzápětí litovala.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Další místo kde jsem se objevila byla ta samá stodola, jako ta, ve které jsem byla chvíli před tím než jsme potkala Johna. Závan teplého vzduchu se mi znovu prodral mezi vlasy. V další chvíli mi po zádech přeběhl mráz a stejně jako minule mi žaludek v těle udělal několik kotrmelců. Po prozkoumání okolí jsem zjistila, že tu Doktor není. 'Ale proč by mě sem pak John teleportoval.' Vrtalo mi zachmuřeně hlavou. Ztrácela jsem naději a obávala jsem se i o moje duševní zdraví. Atmosféra toho místa mě pomalu dostávala do kolen. Úplně jsem cítila, jak mi slábnou nohy a já se dostávala do sedu.

Jen co jsem si dosedla na špinavou podlahu, otevřely se dveře a v nich stál Doktor.

"Co tady děláš? Tady nemáš co dělat." Vypadlo z Doktora rychle, srozumitelně a s velkou dálkou zlosti.

"J… já…" Zakoktala jsem se. Nikdy mě nenapadlo, že s různými verzemi Doktora může přijít i taková verze. Popudlivá a výbušná. "Hledám Doktora." Vyšlo ze mě po dlouhé odmlce, když jsem se trochu uklidnila.

"Tak to jsi na špatné adrese. Nezkusila jsi nemocnici?"

"Cože?!" Skoro jsem až vykřikla. Nevěřícně jsme na něj vyvalila oči. Nemohla jsem věřit vlastním uším.

V další chvíli jsem cítila, jak mě chytá za ruku, zvedá mě ze země a rázným krokem mě vede ke dveřím stodoly.

"Počkej!" Snažila jsem se ho zastavit. "Jak to myslíš? Ty jsi Doktor, ne?" Mozek mi fungoval na plný výkon, ale i tak jsem se nemohla dobrat k tomu co se tam v tu chvíli dělo.

"Je válka a já nejsem Doktor. Takže teď se vrať tam, odkud jsi přišla."

Konečně. Pro tuhle verzi Doktora Velká časová válka stále trvá, tím pádem to nebude ten, kterého hledám. "Už jdu. Jen mě prosím pusť" Doktor udělal, jak jsem ho žádala, s posledním pohledem do mých očí mě pustil a otočil se ke mně zády. Tolik bolesti v jeho očích, mě přimělo pídit se po tom, co se opravdu stalo při Časové válce. První verze Doktora, kterou jsem potkala, mi jen řekl, že nějaká válka byla, a že v ní zemřeli všichni Pánové času. O této verzi sebe se nikdy ani slovíčkem nezmínil. A to se mohu domnívat, že má s Časovou válkou hodně společného. Tak proč mi o něm nic neřekl.

Trvalo mi ještě nějakou dobu, než jsme se probrala z toho šoku a uvědomila jsem si, že bych měla pokračovat dál. 'Jsem připravena.' Špitla jsem dvě známá slova a v poslední vteřině jsem znovu viděla ty oči. Oči patřící druhé verzi Doktora, kterou jsem potkala, tu kterou právě hledám, se vší tou bolestí válečné verze, kterou v tu chvíli představoval.

Zůstala bych tam a ptala bych se ho na mnoho otázek, ale už bylo pozdě. V další chvíli, jen co jsem mrkla, jsem znovu koukala na stejnou tvář, ale tentokrát jsme nebyli ve stodole, ale na rozlehlé louce.

* * *

\- Musím se přiznat, nikdy jsem neviděla staré díly Doctora Who, takže někteří Doktoři můžou být trochu mimo jejich charakter. Za to se moc omlouvám.

Jinak, pro ty kteří by chtěli vědět, které verze Doktora jsem použila:

1\. zastávka- 1. Doktor

2\. zastávka- 7. Doktor

3\. zastávka- Válečný/8.5 Doktor

Příští týden se můžete těšit na další 3 verze Doktora.


	4. Rozhovory s Doktorem (2 část)

Znovu je tu středa a to znamená, že je tu další kapitola mojí povídky.

V této kapitole se Helena znovu setká se třemi verzemi Doktora.

\- Upozornění: V této kapitole se Helena malinko uchýlí k nadávkám. Je to prostě součást její osobnosti. Smiřte se s tím. Je to prostě tvrdohlavec tvrdohlavá.

* * *

"Oh…" Doktor vypadal velice jasně udiveně. Nejspíš jsem se právě teď a tady teleportovala přímo jemu před očima.

"Ahoj." Bylo jediné, na co jsem v tu chvíli přišla, protože i na mě ta teleportace neměla dobrý účinek.

"Ahoj." Nejistá odpověď Doktora. Popravdě jsem se ani po okolí rozhlížet nemusela a mohla jsem jít rovnou k oné geniální otázce. Jediné co jsem z okolí viděla, byla tráva a několik různobarevných květin.

Nastala trapná chvíle ticha. 'Sakra.' Napomenula jsem potichu sama sebe. Mám tak jednoduchý úkol, ale stejně ho dokážu podělat. Nemůžu jen tak k němu přijít a spustit na něj můj požadavek. Musím nějak začít konverzaci. Chvíli to vypadalo jako bychom oba přemýšleli nad úplně stejnou věcí. Jak začít konverzaci.

"Já jsem Doktor." V tu ránu co to řekl, veliký balvan se odvalil z mého srdce.

'Tak a to je začátek.' Podpořila jsem se. "Tak to mám štěstí, právě tebe hledám." Snažila jsem se znít co nejvíc uvěřitelně, ale stejně jsem se nemusela moc snažit, protože jsem se v tu chvíli cítila přesně tak, jak jsem se potřebovala cítit. Úleva ze mě přímo sálala.

"Opravdu?" Jeho otázka vyzněla trošilinku skepticky, ale já jsem se nedala.

"Měla bych na tebe jednu malou prosbu." Nešla jsem přímo na otázku, protože jsem si chtěla vyzkoušet, jak reaguje.

"Poslouchám." Malá část někde hluboko mi říkala, že i přes jeho vřelou odpověď je na něm něco co by mi radši neopovědělo.

"Jeden můj přítel je taky Pán času, tak jsem si myslela. Když jsi Pán času. Jestli by si mu ode mě nepředal vzkaz." Ani jsem nakonec moc nepřemýšlela nad tím, co jsem říkala. Vychrlila jsem se to tam na něj, až jsem se divila, že mi byl ochoten odpovědět.

"Máš pravdu. Jsem Pán času, ale jak si můžeš být tak jistá, že dokážu najít tvého přítele." Na okamžik jsem znejistěla.

'Co tím chce říct?' Pomyslela jsem si. 'Mohl by to být ten, kterého hledám?' Hlouběji jsem se zamyslela, jak bych si ještě mohla ověřit, jestli je to on. Další otázka se mi vytvořila v mysli.

"Prosím je to docela důležité. Ty máš možnost dostat se na Gallifrey, jen se tam chvíli zastavíš, najdeš ho a předáš mu můj vzkaz." Znovu jsem se snažila znít co nejvíc přesvědčivě a vypadalo to, že jsem ho konečně zlomila.

"No dobrá, jestli je to jen tohle, tak to vypadá, že krátká návštěva Gallifrey mě nezabije."

'A je to tady. Gallifrey pro něj existuje.' Vítězoslavně jsem si oddechla. 'Málem jsem si vybrala toho nesprávného.'

A ještě se rozloučit. Přece nechci být nezdvořilá. "Děkuji za spolupráci. A když nad tím teď přemýšlím, už nepotřebuju nikomu poslat zprávu." Věnovala jsem mu úsměv a sledovala, jak se jeho obličej zkroutil nechápavou grimasou.

'Jsem připravena.' Špitla jsem dvě známá slůvka a ještě před tím než jsem byla přenesena, jsem pevně zavřela oči.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Víte, že i se zavřenýma očima dokážete říct, jestli je před vámi světlo nebo tma? Zkuste to. Na chvíli zavřete oči, podívejte se proti oknu a pak stačí, jen když si zakryjete oči rukou.

Vidíte ten rozdíl?

Už jsem se měla k tomu, abych otevřela mé stále pevně zavřené oči, ale rozmyslela jsem si to. Stejně jako když si dáte ruku před oči a ta tma, kterou vidíte je ještě tmavší. To samé se stalo v tu chvíli, ale moje ruce byly obě stále svěšené podél mého těla.

Někdo stojí přímo přede mnou?

Nevýrazné odkašlání mě vyrvalo z mých myšlenek a konečně mě donutilo otevřít oči. A znovu jako u jedné z předchozích zastávek jsem se koukala přímo do Doktorových hnědých očí. Jen tam tak stál přímo přede mnou a pozoroval mou reakci. Nic jsem neudělala, jen jsem pokračovala v zírání do jeho očí, až do doby kdy to on nevzdal a neodkráčel o pár kroků do prostoru, ve kterém jsme se v tu chvíli nacházeli. Známý řídící panel mi napověděl dost na to, abych poznala řídící místnost TARDIS. Doktor, který se ode mě vzdálil na osm kroků, se znovu otočil, tak aby se díval na mě.

"Kdo jsi?" Byla jeho první otázka.

'Mám se představit? Nebo se hned pustit do otázek.' Jedna myšlenka střídala druhou. Uvědomovala jsem si, že moje jméno neudělá žádný rozdíl, ale když jsem se zpátky zamyslela nad předešlými zastávkami, nikdy jsem se nepředstavila. A v tu chvíli jsem se opravdu cítila na to, abych udělala změnu a protentokrát se představila.

"Jmenuji se Helena." Odpověděla jsem sebejistě. Ani jsem si nebyla vědoma, jak moc sebejistě se cítím, dokud jsem nepromluvila. To určitě dělá známé prostředí mé oblíbené TARDIS. Možná mě do ní Doktor vzal jen dvakrát, ale já jsem se tam cítila tak vítaná a chtěná. Cítila jsem se živá. Nikde jinde jsem se tak dobře nikdy necítila.

"Těší mě, Heleno." Na chvíli se zarazil a pak hned pokračoval. "Znám jednu dívku jménem Helena."

'To je velice možné.' Pomyslela jsem si s tím, že jsem sebe nedosadila za tu dívku, o které mluvil. Nevěřila jsem tomu, že by si mě Doktor mohl pamatovat.

Ale tím neskončil. "Já se jmenuji Doktor. Teď když mě omluvíš, mám něco na práci a ty mi tady tak trochu překážíš. Mohla by si se odteleportovat tam odkud si se přiteleportovala?"

"Cože?" Nahodila jsem falešnou nechápavost a začala hrát malé divadélko stupidní pozemšťanky. Uvědomovala jsme si, že je trochu pozdě na to, abych rázně měnila směr této konverzace. Srát na to. Budu si dělat to co JÁ chci.

"Jaký cože. Neslyšela si mě? Pryč z mé TARDIS." Rozrušeně se mě snažil nasměřovat ke dveřím TARDIS vedoucím ven. Ale já jsem to takhle nechtěla.

"Poslyš, Doktore, nebo cokoli si říkal, že se jmenuješ. Nemám vůbec tušení co se tady děje. Z mého pohledu to vypadá, že si mě unesl a držíš mě proti mé vůli v nějaké kotelně nebo co to je." V duchu jsem se tisíckrát omlouvala TARDIS za hrubé označení její řídící místnosti s nadějí, že mi odpustí.

Doktor nasadil velice nevěřícný obličej. Nevypadalo to, že se má k tomu, aby odpověděl tak jsem se ujmula slova já.

"Jestli mi neodpovíš tak na tebe zavolám policii. A ty půjdeš do vězení. Ale možná bych se nad tebou mohla slitovat, jestli mi teď hned vysvětlíš, KDE to sakra jsem."

"Místo ve kterém se teď nacházíme je řídící místnost mé vesmírné lodi jménem TARDIS což je zkratka pro Časový a Relativní Rozměr v Prostoru. Přesněji TARDIS typu 40 TT kapsle. Poslední svého druhu."

'Bingo!' S poslední informací jsem ho přestala poslouchat. 'Tohle by mohl být on. Teď si musím dát pozor, abych neuspěchala svůj úsudek.'

"Poslouchala jsi mě vůbec?" 'Sakra' Musel si všimnout, že ho vůbec nevnímám.

"Chvíli jsem tě poslouchala, ale pak toho bylo moc." Vysvětlila jsem znuděně.

"Prostě mi řekni, kde bydlíš a já tě tam dostanu."

"Jednadvacáté století, Cardiff."

"Takže Cardiff." Mumlal si pro sebe Doktor při řízení TARDIS.

"Allons-y." Vypadlo ze mě, aniž bych si to uvědomovala. Nejspíš jsme si nakazila od druhé verze Doktora, který to stále opakoval.

"Cože?"

"Allons-y. To je Francouzsky pojďme."

"Aha."

'Bingo na druhou!' Konečně si můžu být jistá tím, že tohle není ten Doktor, kterého hledám. Tím pádem, tohle je první verze Doktora, kterou jsem potkala. Ta se směšně velikýma ušima.

"Cardiff. Jednadvacáté století. Nevím přesně datum, ale to se dřív nebo později vyjasní." Než jsem se vzpamatovala z mého mistrovského dedukčního procesu, Doktor byl už u dveří.

Nevím, proč jsem se rozhodla udělat právě to, co jsem měla v plánu udělat, ale srát na to. Prostě jsem se rozběhla a pevně Doktora objala. Bylo vidět, že se mu nedostávalo slov, tak jsem promluvila já, s velikým úsměvem na tváři. "Děkuji moc!" A aniž bych čekala na to, než Doktor něco udělá, vyběhla jsem ven z TARDIS, na ne moc rušnou ulici Cradiffu. Byla jsem šťastná, protože to znamenalo, že teď ten poslední bude její Doktor.

"Jsem připravena!" Adrenalin mi proudil žilami. Cítila jsem se šťastná, při pomyšlení, že zase budu s PRAVÝM Doktorem v TARDIS.

Vůbec jsme nepomyslela na to, že bych zavřela oči. Popravdě mě tahle Johnova hra nudila a chtěla jsem ji mít co nejdřív za sebou. Ale stejně jsem si musela dávat pozor a zeptat se toho posledního Doktora, jen abych si byla jistá. Stále tu totiž byla možnost, že si se mnou John hraje a ani jeden z těch Doktorů není ten, kterého hledám.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Docela rušnou ulici vystřídala, úplně prázdné náměstí. Teda zprvu jsem si myslela, že bylo úplně prázdné, ale po tom co jsem se pořádně rozhlédla, uviděla jsem Doktora otočeného zády ke mně.

"Doktore?" Otočil se.

"My se známe?"

"Ne, ale jeden můj přítel zná tebe. Je to taky Pán času a já bych mu chtěla přes tebe poslat vzkaz."

"Nemyslím si, že to není ten nejlepší nápad."

"Proč?" Jeho odpověď mě zmátla. "Stalo se něco s Gallifrey?"

"Jestli se něco stalo s Gallifrey? Děvče, vidím tě poprvé a nevím, co by se mělo stát s Gallifrey. Jen se tam dlouho nechystám objevit."

'Zatraceně Johne! Co mi to děláš!' Tohle byla poslední zastávka a ani tenhle Doktor nebyl ten, kterého hledám.

"Aha. Tak tedy děkuji za spolupráci."

"Bylo mi potěšením." Řekl Doktor a ještě mi věnoval malý úsměv, než se otočil a odešel opačným směrem, než jsme potom, šla já.

"Johne! Já vím, že mě slyšíš. Bavíš se?" Pocit euforie vystřídal pocit vzteku. Proč by mi takhle ubližoval. Bylo mi do breku v tu chvíli, ale přemáhala jsem se, abych Johnovi neukázala mojí slabost.

"Abych řekl pravdu. Ano, moc se bavím." uslyšela jsem jeho hlas za mými zády, v okamžiku co jsem se otočila jeho směrem, se náměstí změnilo v řídící místnost TARDIS.

* * *

\- Znovu se omlouvám, jestli je některý z Doktorů mimo jeho charakter. Jak už jsem minule řekla, z klasického Doctora Who jsme neviděla nic. A devátý Doktor je můj úplně nejoblíbenější, takže se bojím jestli jsem ho nepokazila.

Jinak, pro ty kteří by chtěli vědět, které verze Doktora jsem použila:

4\. zastávka- 5. Doktor

5\. zastávka- 9. Doktor

6\. zastávka- 3. Doktor

Děkuji za váš čas, který jste dali tomu přečíst mojí povídku. Příště se můžete těšit na naštvanou Helenu a rozuzlení celého problému hledání Doktora. A nový problém, se kterým Helena nepočítala.


	5. Pán nočních můr

První co bych chtěla říct, je důvod, proč mi trvalo tak dlouho, než jsem znovu vydala další kapitolu této fanfikce. Důvody jsou dva. První je takový, že tato povídka je psaná z týdne na týden, takže nemám nic připraveného dopředu a já měla spisovatelský blok. Ale teď je to už pod kontrolou. Druhý je jednoduchý, jako student vysoké školy jsem se připravovala na zkouškové období, které je teď v plném proudu.

Jinak se omlouvám, že je tahle jedna kapitola extrémně krátká, prostě jsem to potřebovala ukončit v tu správnou chvíli. A takhle to dopadlo.

* * *

Už jsem to prostě nevydržela. Krev se ve mně přímo vařila a já se vydala přímo proti sedícímu Johnovi. A to vše jen pro to abych doběhla k prázdnému křeslu. "Byl by si tak ochotný a pověděl mi, co to má znamenat?" Začala jsem, stále čelem ke křeslu.

Někde z poza mě se ozval šibalsky John. "Je to přece jenom hra." Řekl s pronikavým smíchem. "Přece jen jsem Pán snů. Teda měl bych spíš říct nočních můr." John propukl v hysterický smích. To už jsem nevydržela, pomalu jsem se sesunula na křeslo.

"Co mělo všechno tohle znamenat? A teď mi odpověz vše!" Naléhala jsem. Cítila jsem, jak se beznaděj dere do mé mysli, ale ještě jsem chtěla vydržet.

"Nudil jsem se." Byla hloupá Johnova odpověď.

"Děláš si ze mě srandu?"

"Ne, opravdu jsem se nudil. Mít tady v mém světě jen Doktora byla nehorázná otrava." John popocházel po řídící místnosti, až do chvíle než se neopřel o řídící panel, nadechl se a pokračoval trochu klidněji. "Víš, že jediná věc, které se Doktor bojí je on sám? Tak si pak představ jak neoriginální jsou pro mě jeho noční můry, které se točí jen okolo něj. A když si se sem nakonec dostala ty, chtěl jsem se o tobě dovědět víc. Ale aby to bylo možné, musím propustit Doktora a zaměřit se primárně na tebe. A teď do toho zapadá ten malý test, který jsem ti dal, přece bych ho nepropustil jen tak. Vymyslel jsem si ten malý testík, abych se zabavil. Takže přišla jsi na to, který těch Doktorů byl ten, kterého hledáš?"

"Jak jsem mohla. Nebyl tam. Všichni vypadali jako on, ale ani jeden z nich se jako on nechoval." Řekla jsem trochu automatickým hlasem, protože jsem se stále snažila zpracovat enormní dávku informací, které jsem přijala.

"Takže jak zní tvá odpověď?"

Dělá si ze mě ten idiot srandu? Je snad úplně natrvdlej?! "Cože? Vždyť už jsem ti to sakra řekla. Ani jeden z nich nebyl ten, kterého hledám."

"Omlouvám se, to byla jen další malá hříčka, kterou jsem nazval. Kolikrát se můžu zeptat Heleny na v podstatě stejnou otázku, než vypění. Tvoje skóre jsou dvě otázky." Řekl s pobaveným hlasem. Ten idiot si to opravdu užíval.

"Takže to znamená, že jsem zachránila Doktora." Nadšení v mém hlase by se nedalo přeslechnout.

"Ano, ano. Ten nudnej Pán času je pryč. Konečně." Jeho pobavený tón se rapidně změnil. Teď zněl o hodně temněji a děsivěji.

"Takže na co čekáš." Upozornila jsem ho na fakt, že já jsem stále tady. Už bych se popravdě chtěla vrátit do normálního světa.

"O čem to mluvíš? Netušil jsem, že jsi tak nadšená, že si budu hrát s tvými nočními můrami."

"Ne! Já myslela, kdy mě propustíš."

"Kdo tady říkal něco o tvém propouštění na svobodu."

"Ale..."

"Slíbil jsem, že propustím Doktora. O tobě tam v té dohodě nepadlo ani slovo." Na jeho obličej se v tu chvíli objevil strašidelný výraz, stejný jako mají všichni klauni v hororových filmech. Ten, až moc široký úsměv, na to aby byl hezký a neškodný. "Ty, moje milá Heleno totiž zůstáváš tady, se mnou." K jeho strašidelnému úsměvu pak dodal i stejně strašidelný smích, který jsem mohla slyšet i po té co se už nesmál.

"Co po mě chceš?" Stále jsem seděla nehybně v křesle, pozorovala jsem, jak John obchází řídící panel a živě máchá rukama při chůzi. Úplně jako by byl dirigent a dirigoval rozsáhlý orchestr všelijakých nástrojů.

"Tvoje paměť není úplně nejlepší, že?" Poznamenal. "Už jsem ti to přece jednou říkal. Já si chci hrát." Při těchto slovech se přesunul ke křeslu. Obešel ho a pak jsem ucítila jeho dech za mým levým uchem. Zašeptal. "Pojď si hrát." Pak se přesunul k mému pravému uchu a i do něj zašeptal. "Bude to zábava." Hned jak to dořekl, odešel na druhou stranu řídícího panelu. Teda měla bych spíš říct, že odtančil. Celý nadšený přímo tančil.

"Já se nějakým způsobem dostanu pryč. To ti přísahám." Vyhrnulo se ze mě, aniž bych nad tím musela moc přemýšlet. Moje nenávist vůči Johnovi se každou vteřinou, co jsem se musela koukat na to, jak si to užívá, prohlubovala.

V další chvíli se zastavil a s tím strašidelným úsměvem řekl. "Tak se podíváme, čeho se bojíš, Heleno." Neuběhla ani vteřina vzájemného zíraní si do očí a já ztratila vědomí.

* * *

Další kapitola bude za týden a od teď to bude zase jedna kapitola týdně.

Děkuji všem za přečtení mé fanfikce.


End file.
